syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Trinidad (character)
For the similarly named mission, see Trinidad (mission). "My codename is Trinidad. Chinese Intelligence. Lian and I were partners. Years ago. I remained loyal to the People. ''She did not."'' - Trinidad explains her relationship with Lian to Gabe Leung Cha Qiao, codenamed Trinidad, was a Chinese MSS agent, tasked with the rendition of Shen Rei back to China. She was a moderately significant antagonist in Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow. 'Background' In the 1980s, Trinidad was assigned to the Chinese MSS, where she was responsible for training a new recruit, Lian Xing. The latter assassinated Qwan Tak, governor of Altay, Mongolia while the former provided sniper support. Trinidad sculped Lian into the perfect agent, but Lian's defection has forever stained Trinidad's reputation. 'Plot' 'Syphon Filter Logan's Shadow' Trinidad received a mission to bring the scientist Shen Rei back to China. She first appears inside Lian's room, in Kuranca, Azerbaijan where she meets up with Logan. She attacks Gabe with a knife but fails to kill him. Logan tries to ask some questions but they are ambushed by Spetsnaz soldiers. At the end of the mission she runs away from Logan, and appears again at the beginning of the mission in Tyorma prison where she meets Logan again, explaining the relationship between Lian and her. She next appears in the last mission in the Al-Jamil base where she meets Logan, Lian and Shen; she tries to force Shen to return to China but realising he cannot hide anymore, he kills himself, not desiring that the X-Z-2 be used as a weapon. As such Trinidad's mission was a failure. She lastly appears in the post-credits cutscene. When Logan and Lian return to the place where the rest of the team was (in a boxing gym) they find Mujari on the ground dead and Teresa wounded, she warns about Trinidad, then Trinidad appears, aiming her pistols at Lian. Gabe shoves Lian aside and blocks the bullets meant for her, before returning fire at Trinidad. She hits the ground, mutters a few last words and perishes. Description Leung Cha Qiao is the true name of the Chinese Secret Service agent codenamed Trinidad. She developed a reputation as one of China's top assassins and spies, which led to her becoming the partner and mentor figure to Lian Xing. Trinidad was present to supervise Xing's first official assassination when she murdered a Chinese puppet ruler, Qwan Tak, in Mongolia. Xing disappeared later, and defected to the United States under Trinidad's watch. This eventually tarnished Trinidad's reputation. For over a decade, Trinidad tried in vain to mitigate her mistake by fulfilling service to China. She finally had a chance to redeem herself when the government selected her for a new assignment involving a second defector, Lian Xing's husband Shen Rei. Shen had invented the X-Z-2 device as an end to third-world poverty, but China sought it for military purposes. Robert Cordell of the U.S. National Intelligence Oversight Committee understood that Trinidad could not fail this assignment without consequences, and convinced her that the United States provided better opportunities. Often seen in the field wearing glasses, Trinidad used her similar features to Lian Xing as a means of manipulating Gabriel Logan and his perceived weakness to women as indicated by Chinese intelligence. Trinidad followed Logan in several locations of the world and saved him from enemy custody expecting that Logan would lead her to Shen and Xing. Logan began to suspect murdered hostiles were her work and she was tracking him. While Trinidad prevented Gabe's demise numerous times, she nonetheless considered him expendable in the long run. Trinidad encountered Xing and Shen outside a Syrian dam, intending to recapture the scientist and return her former student to the People's Republic, but Shen Rei committed suicide to stop China from weaponising the X-Z-2. Trinidad left the area, her mission failed. She would re-appear later inside a Langley boxing gym in an attempted assassination of several Agency commanders. Logan killed Trinidad in an exchange of gunfire, but not before she shot Lawrence Mujari, Teresa Lipan, and Logan himself. Personality and characteristics Trinidad generally resembled Mara Aramov, especially with the way she vaporised after appearing. She was also deceitful, using her similarity to Lian to fool Gabe and, aware that women was one of Logan's weaknesses, told him to trust her when he was out of options. Believing Gabe was expendable in a long-term perspective, she kept him alive only to secure her own agenda. She was also rather vengeful, as evidenced by her attempt to kill Lian, presumably since the latter defected to the US. List of known victims * Lawrence Mujari * Teresa Lipan * Gabriel Logan * Hotel manager * Security guard employed by al-Jamil * Technician forced to help al-Jamil Trivia * Her role is very similar to Mara Aramov's, especially with her appearing and vaporising before being present elsewhere. * According to Gabe, her eyesight is terrible, as evidenced by a broken spectacles which he finds in al-Jamil's dam belonging to her. It was knocked from her during a struggle between her and Bitar's guards. * She likes to slit people's throats, as evidenced by dead guards found inside Bitar's dam. * Similar to Lara Croft, she likes to dual-wield pistols. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Characters Category:Deceased Characters